


Avoiding the Rumors

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [22]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the retarded drama on my Tumblr dash about Nathan not voting for Stana for the PCAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding the Rumors

"I told you it was a bad idea," Stana called, her chin propped up on one fist as she clicked through pages and pages of fan posts.

"What was a bad idea?" Nathan leaned out of the bathroom, pausing his brisk towel-drying of his hair to look at his co-star.

"Not voting for me." She looked over and smirked. "The fans are freaking the hell out."

He wandered over to stand behind her, leaning over her shoulder. "How bad?"

Leaning back against him, Stana inhaled his shower-fresh smell. "Bad," she murmured distractedly. "‘He's arrogant and self-absorbed' and ‘he just pays people to say nice things about him'… blah blah bullshit blah."

"Well as long as you know the truth." Nathan's voice rumbled into her ear and she shivered.

"Mm, I do," she agreed. "However, perhaps deciding to not vote for me wasn't the easiest way to avoid rumors that we're dating."

Humming, Nathan pointed out, "Well, it worked," and kissed the side of her head.

"True," Stana agreed. "Now they just think you hate me."

"I think I proved to you last night — and this morning — that that's not the case."

Smirking, Stana tilted her head to look at him. "Care to prove it again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
